This invention relates to the novel compound 2-chloro-4-((cyanomethyl)thio)phenyl N-methyl carbamate which is useful as a therapeutic agent in the treatment of patients afflicted with a carcinoma or lymphocytic leukemia. In addition, this invention relates to a pharmaceutical composition containing the compound.